moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhino Tank
Russia |role = Anti-armor |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 440 |useguns = 120mm D-80T cannon |armortype = Medium |speed = 5 |turn = * 8 (unit) * 9 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $900 |time = 0:32 |produced = Soviet War Factory |groundattack = 95-47.5 * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 30% vs. Drone and (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Defensive Structure * 15% vs. Cyborg, Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 10% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Plate |cooldown = 65 frames (4.3 in-game seconds) |range = 6, radius 0.3 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Repaired twice as fast by repair unitsContrary to the information given in the official website, Rhino Tanks do not actually take twice as fast to be repaired by repair units in-game. * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Rhino Heavy Tank is the main battle tank of Russia. Official description During the Second Great War, the Soviet twin-barreled heavy tanks were the workhorse of the Soviet's armor battalions, vastly overpowering the meager light and medium tanks the Allies had. Although they were powerful and heavily armored, they proved too costly to mass produce. This lead to the development of the relatively cheaper and quicker main battle tank, the Rhino Heavy Tank. Although the Rhino packs less firepower and armor than its predecessor, it is still powerful enough to take on any main battle tank one-on-one. Its relatively higher speed, lower production costs, and ability to be airdropped via the Tank Drop support power, make the Rhino a viable threat to any commander when amassed.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Rhino Tank symbolizes Russia's approach to vehicular warfare - the utilization of combined heavy firepower, moderate armor, and respectable speed to quash any kind of armor opposition that opposes them. It is regarded as one of the best units of its class, being able to take on any of its Allied and Epsilon counterparts in a head-on clash. However, the Foehn Revolt's engineers have given the Rhino its match by way of the Last Bastion's Bison Tank. Players coming from Red Alert 2 should be aware that the standard stratagem of mass producing only Rhino Tanks is less effective in Mental Omega, as all main battle tanks in the latter are weaker against infantry and buildings than the original game. This also means that a match in Mental Omega won't end as easily with a rush composing of a couple of these tanks, as infantry units that specialize in anti-tank capabilities like the Guardian G.I. and even basic anti-infantry defenses like the Pillbox are more than able to stand their ground against any main battle tank. Therefore, a combination of these tanks and other units that minimize MBT weaknesses (e.g. Halftrack escorts for anti-infantry and anti-air roles) is a preferable and effective strategy. Appearances Covert Ops * The Rhino Tank first appears among the enemy Allied forces in Archetype, as a stand-in for the WW2 Soviet Heavy Tanks captured by the Allies. They are planned to be replaced by authentic Heavy Tanks in a future version.https://forums.revora.net/topic/109412-what-is-the-froglauncher-in-the-games-code/ Act One * Rhino Tank first appears in Bleed Red as a buildable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. * In Accelerant, the player's allied Soviet forces consist almost fully of Rhino Tanks and little else. The mission briefing lampshades the infamous nature of the vehicle by mentioning the commander in charge of the Soviet attack as an amateur that relies only on Rhino Tanks. Assessment See also * Jaguar Tank * Qilin Tank Notes References zh:犀牛重型坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Main Battle Tanks